los pecados del shinigami
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Kid ah leido un libro donde le muestran los 7 pecados capitales, entonces se pone a recapasitar y se da cuneta que los ha quebrantados todos... ¡con sus armas! - PattyxKidxLiz - drabble #8: LUJURIA  ¡FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

Aló~

Una nueva historia, si lo se, por eso actualice una que tenia sin hacerle caso desde hace muuuuuuuuucho jaja

Espero les guste vale

¡A leer!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 1: avaricia

KidXLiz

Se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca con libro en mano ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor, faltaba poco para que lo terminara, solo unos cuantos párrafos as y aquel libro era historia vieja

Cambio de pagina y se encontró con el final, lo leyó calmadamente disfrutando de aquellas líneas del libro que se incluía a uno de sus favoritos por su contenido simétrico – para variar –

Lo cerró y soltó un suspiro

- Que hermoso y simétrico libro - se dijo a sí mismo al levantarse de su asiento, camino por los pasillos directo al estante donde aquel objeto pertenecía, lo encontró rápidamente, lo coloco con mucho cuidado de forma simétrica

Volteo a los lados y comenzó a buscar otro libro de su interés, entonces, a lo lejos, hasta la ultima estantería diviso un libro delgado – extremadamente delgado – de pasta negra y con letras blancas con ligeros toques rojizos

Camino a paso lento a aquel libro, lo tomo y leyó el titulo del volumen en voz alta

- Los siete pecados capitales – susurro y lo abrió, no contenía introducción, ni autor, ni prologo, ni dedicaciones, ni editorial, nada que no fuera simplemente os capítulos con una hoja al principio, y supuso que también al final – capitulo uno, avaricia - leyó en voz alta lo único escrito en la segunda pagina, paso a la tercera donde encontró un texto con letras grandes y comenzó a leerlo en un murmullo

"_La avaricia (en latín, __avaritia__) es —como la lujuria y la gula—, un pecado de exceso. Sin embargo, la avaricia (vista por la Iglesia) aplica sólo a la adquisición de riquezas en particular. Tomás de Aquino escribió que la avaricia es «un pecado contra Dios, al igual que todos los pecados mortales, en lo que el hombre condena las cosas eternas por las cosas temporales». En el Purgatorio de Dante, los penitentes eran obligados a arrodillarse en una piedra y recitar los ejemplos de avaricia y sus virtudes opuestas. «Avaricia» es un término que describe muchos otros ejemplos de pecados. Estos incluyen deslealtad__, traición__ deliberada, especialmente para el beneficio personal, como en __el caso de dejarse sobornar. Búsqueda y acumulación de objetos, robo y asalto, especialmente con violencia, los engaños o la manipulación de la autoridad son todas acciones que pueden ser inspirados por la avaricia. Tales actos pueden incluir la simonía."_

Se quedo pensativo antes de continuar y a sus pensamientos llegaron recuerdos que este capitulo saco la luz – casi literal –

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

- quiero eso, t esto, y eso, ¡ah! Y también aquello – gritaba una rubia de cabellos largos, sosteniendo un vestido azul pálido y señalando varios mas de la tienda donde estaba

El peli negro se limito a suspirar y soltar un arisco ¡NO! Que decepciono a la oji azul la cual se acerco a el y lo miro suplicante

- vamos Kid~, por favor – suplico y este de giro sobre sus talones alejándose de ella posteriormente

- no Liz, me gasto mucho dinero contigo en una tienda de lo que sea, así que no… por el bien de mi billetera – se hizo el sufrido el hijo de Shinigami, a lo que la rubia simplemente lo miro ceñuda y aventó lo que tenia en mano para seguirlo

- ¡pero eres rico! – objeto y provoco que el chico se detuviera y se giro para mirarla

- si, pero no quiero gastar mi dinero – admitió con una sonrisa de lado dejando a la rubia boquiabierta

Ignorando aquello siguió su caminata

- ¡AVARO! – Grito ella, y lo golpeo en la cabeza – olvídate que valla a una misión contigo – Kid puso cara de horror – ve solo con Patty – y salió corriendo dejándolo casi en un ataque de histeria

- ¡PERO NO ES SIMETRICO! – grito

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Cambio de pagina y se encontró con le capitulo numero dos

_- Ira –_

… continué…

Bien, no se como vallan los capis a partir del #3, pero según yo, irán uno y uno, un KidXLiz y un KidXPatty, así consecutivamente

Espero allá gustado, lo se, tengo que continuar con las demás pero pues, las cosas en mi cabeza se ponen buenas, porque…

¡TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACION!

La Sra. Inspiración esta haciendo su trabajo ^^

Prometo actualizar rápido todo vale

Por cierto, informo que este fic no tendrá 7, sino 8 capis, ¿porque?, porque deben ser simétricos ¿desho?

Kid: si, si, la simetría es poder (?)

Y bueno, el capi 8, es un especial lemmon, wiiiii, ¿de que pareja? ¡SOR-PRE-SA!

Ain mas, se despide Alexiel Evans~

¿Reviews?

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Konichiwa!

Capi nuevo

¡Disfrútenlo!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 2: ira

KidXPatty

Leyó el titulo del capitulo en la siguiente pagina, topándose con letras grandes una palabra

"_ira"_

Decía aquella paguina, la cambio y encontró un texto parecido al anterior, a esepcion del contenido de este

Comenzó a leerlo

"_La ira (en latín, __ira__) puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enojo. Estos sentimientos se pueden manifestar como una negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás y hacia uno mismo, impaciencia con los procedimientos de la ley y el deseo de venganza fuera del trabajo del sistema judicial (llevando a hacer justicia por sus propias manos), fanatismo en creencias políticas y generalmente deseando hacer mal a otros. Una definición moderna también incluiría odio e intolerancia hacia otros por razones como raza o religión, llevando a la discriminación. Las transgresiones derivadas de la ira están entre las más serias, incluyendo homicidio, asalto, discriminación y en casos extremos, genocidio._

_La ira es el único pecado que no necesariamente se relaciona con el egoísmo y el interés personal (aunque uno puede tener ira por egoísmo, por ejemplo, por celos). Dante describe a la ira como «amor por la justicia pervertido a venganza y resentimiento»."_

Suspiro y tomo con una mano su frente, recordando vagamente algo que sucedió con Patty hace poco

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

- ne~ ne~ ne~ Kid-kun… ¿te gustan las jirafas? – pregunto la chica infantilmente jalando levemente la manga de su saco y señalando una figura que ella misma había hecho no hace muchas horas

- no Patty, ya te lo he dicho – respondió desinteresado sin mirar la figura de ella

- vamos Kid-kun… mírala… te gustara~ - pidió con un tono aun mas infantil que el anterior

Resignado seguro a mirar la figura, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver al maravillosa escultura que su arma menor había hecho

- Patty… es… es… ¡SIMETRICAMENTE PERFECTA! – grito con alegría al verla, de la nada saco un metro y comenzó a medirla de todos los lados, rectificando que esta su fuera como sus ojos se lo decían, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa

- ¿te gusta Kid-kun? – pregunto sonriente

- me encanta – respondió abrazando la figura levemente, para no romper su simetría

Patty rio estruendosamente y después aparto a Kid de su escultura, este la miro con duda, mientras ella acariciaba la figura ligeramente del cuello

- Jirafa~ jirafa~ jirafa~ - canturreaba acariciándola cada vez mas fuerte

- Patty, con cuidado, no quiero que rompas su si… - se quedo a medias con su oración, al ver como ella le rompía el cuello a su figura

- muere estúpida jirafa – soltó con ira, tan bipolar que era, ya que después de hacer su Azaña rio como niña cuando recibe un regalo, y comenzó a agitar los restos de la escultura

- … metria – termino su frase al tiempo que le daba un tic en el ojo derecho, pasaron varios minutos en los que el intento salir del shock que ella le provoco al destruir tan perfecta y simétrica figura

- ¿Qué MIERDA HAS HECHO PATTY? – grito cabreado - ¡ERA TAN SIMETRICA!- la chica siguió riendo y salió del salón, dejando al su técnico con una venita en la frente, contemplando los restos de esa perfecta simetría, que ahora era asimétrica

Si que Patty le sacaba de sus casillas

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Tomo el libro de nuevo y cambio de pagina, encontrando el titulo del siguiente capitulo

_- pereza - _

… continué…

Hola~ hola~ hola~

Saben, hoy no tenia ganas de nada, y pues, tampoco de actualizar, pero aquí estoy

Respondo reviews, vale

**Prantz Evans D'Luna**: jaja, tienes toda la razón, que asimétricos, me dan asco jaja, me halagas con eso de "**Cuando vi qe lo escribias tu me anime a leerlo"** se hiciste reír como estúpida todo el día, así: XDDDD, jajaja, espero y este te guste vale

**yuki-chan**: jaja, como me halagan últimamente, jaja, eso me hace feliz, y si, ye vez que te tome la palabra, y no Chrona, no tengo nada en contra de la pareja, de hecho tengo un fic donde los puse de pareja, y pues, la mi parecer, ellos no han tenido contacto, solo en un capitulo del manga, donde hablan en la fiesta de Kid, y no mas, hasta Chrona se fue del Shibusen, y no creo que vuelva, en fin, es a parecer de todos , como a mi, me gusta mucho el SASUHINA, y ellos nunca han tenido contacto, es cosa de creador, el hace lo que se le pegue la gana en toda su historia jaja

Espero y este capi te guste okis, así como te gusto el pasado, también odio el KidXMaka :l, nos leemos~

¿Solo dos reviews? Tengo que admitir que esperaba mas, peor dos es mejor que nada

Sin mas chicas, nos leemos en el próximo capi vale

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Mas actualización…

¡Disfrútenla!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 3: pereza

KidXLiz

Tomo el libro de nuevo y cambio de pagina, encontrando el titulo del siguiente capitulo

_- pereza - _

Comenzó a leer en un susurro aquel texto tan parecido a los otros dos

_- __La pereza (en latín, __acidia__) es el más «metafísico» de los pecados capitales, en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo. Es también el que más problemas causa en su denominación. La simple «pereza», más aún el «ocio», no parecen constituir una falta. Hemos preferido, por esto, el concepto de «acidia» o «acedía». Tomado en sentido propio es una «tristeza de ánimo» que aparta al creyente de las obligaciones espirituales o divinas, a causa de los obstáculos y dificultades que en ellas se encuentran. Bajo el nombre de cosas espirituales y divinas se entiende todo lo que Dios nos prescribe para la consecución de la eterna salud (la salvación), como la práctica de las virtudes cristianas, la observación de los preceptos divinos, de los deberes de cada uno, los ejercicios de piedad y de religión. Concebir pues tristeza por tales cosas, abrigar voluntariamente, en el corazón, desgano, aversión y disgusto por ellas, es pecado capital. Tomada en sentido estricto es pecado mortal en cuanto se opone directamente a la caridad que nos debemos a nosotros mismos y al amor que debemos a Dios. De esta manera, si deliberadamente y con pleno consentimiento de la voluntad, nos entristecemos o sentimos desgano de las cosas a las que estamos obligados; por ejemplo, al perdón de las injurias, a la privación de los placeres carnales, entre otras; la acidia es pecado grave porque se opone directamente a la caridad de Dios y de nosotros mismos. Considerada en orden a los efectos que produce, si la acidia es tal que hace olvidar el bien necesario e indispensable a la salud eterna, descuidar notablemente las obligaciones y deberes o si llega a hacernos desear que no haya otra vida para vivir entregados impunemente a las pasiones, es sin duda pecado mortal. - _

Suspiro y recordó de nuevo algo ocurrido con Liz, en las mayorías de veces

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

- soy un cerdo asimétrico, una escoria, no merezco vivir, mátenme – esto y más insultos de decía a sí mismo el azabache en el suelo, la rubia mayor, la única que estaba en ese momento con él, suspiro con pesadez y se acerco a él

- vamos Kid, tú no eres nada de eso… eres el hijo de Shinigami, eres un buen técnico y eres buena persona, además de simétrico – el levanto la cabeza levemente y la miro

- ¿enserio soy simétrico? – consulto con lagrimas en los ojos

- claro – asintió sonriente y asintiendo con energía, el sonrió y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar de depresión y seguir con su vida como siempre

- ¡hey! ¡Rayitas asimétricas! ¡Juguemos basquetbol! – grito un peli azul, destruyendo por completo la autoestima "simétrica" de chico y regresándolo a su pereza de vida

- ¡SOY TAN ASIMETRICO! ¡MATENME! – grito con ira y tristeza mezclada, mientras Liz se frustraba ay golpeaba al chico de la estrella con ira contenida

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Cerró los ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz

Después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir y cambio de página, encontrándose con unas letras grandes que decían:

- _gula – _

… continué…

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Tomatazos?

En fin, agradezco a:

**Liz.I'm(**lo eh notado ¬¬, haha, espero y este te guste vale**), yuki-chan**(seee, Patty es la ley~), **akari-daishi**(tienes toda la razón, en fin, espero y este te guste okis), **Prantz Evans(**jaja, si, yo tampoco se lidiar con el KidXChrona**), Nikolas Sur**(carajo, casi adivinas todos, pero hay un error~ muahahahahaha, espero y este te guste vale**), the-lady-of-darkness-97**(no entendí mucho la pregunta sempai, me la explicas?, en fin, espero y este te guste, eres mi revew simétrico!)

Son todos, sin más me voy, tarea, tarea, tarea, tare

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Se han bañado? ¿No?... pues báñense vale… por eso el mundo está como esta ¬¬

En fin, paso a actualizar vale ^^

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 4: gula

KidXPatty

Cerró los ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz

Después de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y cambio de página, encontrándose con unas letras grandes que decían:

- _gula – _

Siguió con su recorrido por el libro, cambiando nuevamente la pagina, encontrando de nuevo un texto, esta vez corto

─ _Actualmente la gula (en latín, __gula__) se identifica con la glotonería, el consumo excesivo de comida y bebida. En cambio en el pasado cualquier forma de exceso podía caer bajo la definición de este pecado. Marcado por el consumo excesivo de manera irracional o innecesaria, la gula también incluye ciertas formas de comportamiento destructivo. De esta manera el abuso de substancias o las borracheras pueden ser vistos como ejemplos de gula. En la __Divina Comedia__ de Alighieri, los penitentes en el Purgatorio eran obligados a pararse entre dos árboles, incapaces de alcanzar y comer las frutas que colgaban de las ramas de estos y por consecuencia se les describía como personas hambrientas. ─_

Suspiro con pesadez…

─ _no es posible ─_pensó al tiempo que se sentaba y se sostenía en la mesa, y dejaba el libro abierto en ella

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

─ ¡KID-KUN~! ─ Grito una voz infantil desde el fondo de la cocina al peli negro, este se giro para ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose así a una Patty parada frente a él, con una charola en su mano derecha, le sonreía de oreja a oreja y sostenía en su mano izquierda un cucharon

Vestía un overol, el cual estaba manchado un poco a causa de la harina que seguro estuvo utilizando, debajo de este llevaba una playera branca, manchada igualmente

Suspiro

─ ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Patty? ─ pregunto calmado, levantándose de su lugar para verla mejor, y viéndola bien, se veía simétrica, sonrió

─ ¡galletas~! ¡galletas~! ¡galletas~! ─ canturreo girando sobre sí, y extraordinariamente no tirando la charola en su mano, Kid sonrió, había muchas veces en las que Patty se veía como una niña de 5 años, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo era así

─ hay que ver si son simétricas ─ dijo antes de que ella se detuviera y le tendiera la charola, donde había, ocho simétricas galletas e chispas de chocolate, el azabache tomo una y la olisqueo, antes de llevársela a la boca y saborearla

Pasados unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un montón de estrellas lo rodearon, la miro con los ojos llorosos

─ Patty… están… están… ¡ESTAN DELICIOSAMENTE SIMETRICAS! ─ grito y le arrebato la charola comiéndose todas las galletas

Patty sonrió y se giro a la cocina de nuevo

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

─ quiero mas Patty ─ dijo el hijo de Shinigami-sama extendiéndole la charola ya bacía, a lo que la rubia menor lo miro con preocupación

─ Pero Kid-kun… has comido ya siete rondas de galletas ─ se llevo una mano a la boca y lo miro

─ ¿siete? ─ pregunto histérico, y Patty asintió con la cabeza ─ deben ser ocho, así que tráeme otra ─ ordeno y Patty volvió a asentir

Pero Kid no quería decir la verdad, era cierto que quería ser simétrico, pero vamos, que las galletas de Patty eran deliciosamente simétricas

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Se sobo el puente de la nariz y suspiro por enésima vez en el día, miro el libro y con pesadez cambio de pagina, leyendo lo que había en letras grandes

─ _envidia─_

… continué…

¿Qué tal? ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto?

En fin, agradezco a esa gente hermosa que me deja un review ^^

**Prantz Evans**(¿Qué onda con la canción de la hoguera?, espero y te guste el capi**), sin nombre** (le he puesto así, ya que no tiene nombre, me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero y este te guste más o por igual), **yuki-chan**(muahahahha, no sabes si los ha cometido todos… kukuku~), **Liz.I'm**(me decepciones U.U, decir, va con "c", no con "s", en fin, me alegra que te guste okis, espero y este te guste también), **the-lady-of-darkness-97**(ya, eh entendido, en fin, pronto, no falta mucho para que descubras como lo quebrantara, kukuku~),** Nikolas Sur**(jajajaja, te has equivocado por completo… el orgullo no entra en los pecados capitales, es la soberbia, es el capitulo que le conlleva al que sigue n.n, espero y este capi te allá gustado), **Nesha Stela Moon**(tengo que leerme tus fic, lo hare hoy n.n, y bueno, el KidXChrona no me gusta, porque entre ellos no ha habido contacto, solo en la fiesta de Kid, y hasta eso, solo se hablaron como dos líneas, en fin, a cada actor lo que le guste n.n, ya pronto veras de que va el lemmon, kukuku~, vale, vale, ya eh publicado, espero no me mandes a excalibur-sama)

Son todos!, bueno, no hay más que decir, nos leemos

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa mina!

Me paso a actualizar… se que tarde, por la tarea y los exámenes me atarean mucho, en fin…

¡Disfrútenlo!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 5: envidia

KidXLiz

Se sobo el puente de la nariz y suspiro por enésima vez en el día, miro el libro y con pesadez cambio de pagina, leyendo lo que había en letras grandes

─ _envidia─_

Volvió a tomar la pagina, encontrándose de nuevo con texto en ella, era corto a comparación de los otros, y admitía que creía que lo que iba a leer… le traería un recuerdo mas

─ _Como la avaricia, la envidia (en latín, __invidia__) se caracteriza por un deseo insaciable, sin embargo, difieren por dos grandes razones: Primero, la avaricia está más asociada con bienes materiales, mientras que la envidia puede ser más general; segundo, aquellos que cometen el pecado de la envidia desean algo que alguien más tiene, y que perciben que a ellos les hace falta, y a consiguiente desear el mal al prójimo, y sentirse bien con el mal ajeno. __La envidia va tan flaca y amarilla porque muerde y no come__**. **__Dante Alighieri define esto como «amor por los propios bienes pervertido al deseo de privar a otros de los suyos». En el purgatorio de Dante, el castigo para los envidiosos era el de cerrar sus ojos y coserlos, porque habían recibido placer al ver a otros caer.─_ dejo el libro sobre la mesa más cerca antes de sentarse el, se sostuvo con sus manos y no pudo evitar recordar lo que ocurrió antes con Liz

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

La miro con intensidad, estaba sentada en la silla junto a él, tomando sus manos, la una con la otra

Como le tenía envidia

A su forma de pintarse las uñas, de una manera tan simétrica y estupenda

A su manera de cepillarse el cabello, el cual tenía un corte simétrico

Y a su cuerpo, el cual también era simétrico

No como él, que tenía en un lado de su cabello unas líneas blancas, que lo hacían totalmente asimétrico, como se odiaba

─ ¿Qué tanto me miras Kid? ─ no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se giro y se percato de su intensa mirada sobre ella, desvió la suya y evito verla

─ n-nada ─ se sonrojo un poco y en bajito murmuro algo que la rubia no escucho ─ como te envidio Liz ─

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Se alboroto de manera simétrica el cabello, soltando gruñidos de frustración, antes de cambiar a página de nuevo y leer en voz baja la siguiente palabra

─ _soberbia ─_

… continué…

Bueno, está muy corto, pero no se me ocurrió algo mas, en fin, espero les allá gustado, y sin mas

Agradezco a: **Prantz Evans**(yo también quiero escribir ya la lujuria, pero hay que esperar U.U**), Nesha Stela Moon**(jajaja, yo puedo comer todo… TODO, lo que quiera, ajja. Broma~, ¿enserio te gusta como escribo? Gracias!, me halagas jaja, ¿tu hermana gemela? Jajaja, claro, también me gusta como escribes, eres muy graciosa jaja, espero y te guste este capi**), Nikolas Sur**(mmmm… no te entendí XS), **the-lady-of-darkness-97**(¡OYE! Me haces ver como una tonta o/o… mala~), **akari-daish**i(perdón si tarde en subir, peor a mí también me sepultaron en tarea, mugres maestros, jaja, espero y este capi te guste), **yuki-chan**(¡YO TAMBIEN QUIRO ESCRIBIR EL LEMMON!)…

Bueno, me voy a escribir algo nuevo kukuku~, si pueden pásense vale~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola~, no tenia muchos ánimos de actualizar, pero bueno… ¡aquí estoy!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 6: soberbia

KidXPatty

Se alboroto de manera simétrica el cabello, soltando gruñidos de frustración, antes de cambiar a página de nuevo y leer en voz baja la siguiente palabra

─ _soberbia ─_

Suspiro, ya prevenía lo que seguía a continuación…

─ _En casi todas las listas de pecados, la soberbia (en latín, __superbia__) es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, y de hecho, es también la principal fuente de la que derivan los otros. Es identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros._

_Según la __Biblia__, este pecado es cometido por __Lucifer__ al querer ser igual que __Dios__._

_Genéricamente se define como la sobrevaloración del __Yo__ respecto de otros por superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo, situación o bien en alcanzar un estatus elevado y subvalorizar al contexto. También se puede definir la soberbia como la creencia de que todo lo que uno hace o dice es superior, y que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás. También se puede tomar la soberbia en cosas vanas y vacías (__vanidad__) y en la opinión de uno mismo exaltada a un nivel crítico y desmesurado (prepotencia)._

_Soberbia (del latín superbia) y orgullo (del francés orgueil), son propiamente sinónimos aun cuando coloquialmente se les atribuye connotaciones particulares cuyos matices las diferencian. Otros sinónimos son: altivez, arrogancia, vanidad, etc. Como antónimos tenemos: humildad, modestia, sencillez, etc. El principal matiz que las distingue está en que el orgullo es disimulable, e incluso apreciado, cuando surge de causas nobles o virtudes, mientras que a la soberbia se la concreta con el deseo de ser preferido a otros, basándose en la satisfacción de la propia vanidad, del Yo o ego. Por ejemplo, una persona Soberbia jamás se "rebajaría" a pedir perdón, o ayuda, etc.─ _posiblemente era el texto más largo que había leído en lo que va del libro, pero sí que se identificaba con el…

Se froto la frente y un recuerdo con Patty le vino a la mente…

_*.*.* Flash back *.*.*_

─ vamos Patty, nunca me ganaras. Soy un Shinigami ─ dijo el de cabellos negros a la rubia menor, mientras hacia una escultura de una jirafa, hace poco que ella había hecho una, y la muy descarada la rompió en pedazos, destrozando de paso a la chico que es su meister

─ Kid-kun, nunca me ganaras kiajajajajaja ─ soltó una carcajada y el frunció el ceño en clara muestra de enojo

─ _soy el mejor… soy un Shinigami… soy su meister… soy Death the Kid ─ _en menos de cinco segundos el chico había terminado su escultura de la jirafa, asombrado a su arma

─ Wow!... Kid-kun es maravilloso… ¿miras el mío? ─ El chico sonrió y el orgulloso asintió, seguro de que nadie lo superaría

Patty se giro sobre si y tomo una manta, que cubría su escultura, y se la mostro al chico, dejándolo con el ojo cuadrado

─ P-P…Pa-Patty… eso, eso… eso… es… ¡MARAVILLOSAMENTE SIMENTRICO! ─ grito y se lanzo a la escultura para abrazarla

─ _Pero nadie me gana ─_pensó por ultimo antes de huir con la jirafa de su arma menor

_*.*.*Fin Flash back *.*.*_

Se sobo las sienes y suspiro repetidas veces… si no se equivocaba, ya llevaba seis de siete… solo le faltaba uno

Bajo la vista, encontrándose con una palabra al dar vuelta a la pagina

─ _lujuria ─ _

… continué…

¿Qué tal?

En fin, agradezco a**: ****Nikolas Sur, BarbariXD, the-lady-of-darkness-97, yuki-chan, DeAtH tHe RoSe, Prantz Evans, PhoebeJunko, Nesha Stela Moon…**

Perdón si no respondo reviews, no ando mucho de ánimo, en fin…

Nos leemos vale~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Me aparezco para actualizar, muahahahahaha~

Bueno, se que todos esperaban con ansias este capi, la… ¡LUJURIA!, y ¿Quién no?, bueno, recuerden que es un capi dividido en dos, esta solo es la primera parte… la corta primera parte muahahahaha

Sin mas…

¡DISFRUTEN DE ELLO!

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 7: lujuria

Se sobo las sienes y suspiro repetidas veces… si no se equivocaba, ya llevaba seis de siete… solo le faltaba uno

Bajo la vista, encontrándose con una palabra al dar vuelta a la pagina

─ _lujuria ─ _

Suspiro con alivio al saber cual era, el nunca había tenido un pensamiento lujurioso, bueno, aceptaba que con muchas chicas del Shibusen si lo había tenido, con Tsubaki, con Chrona, con varias… ¡hasta con Marie-sensei!

Pero con sus armas… nunca

No espero mas y cambio de pagina, encontrándose con un texto pequeño y comenzó a leerlo

─ _la lujuria__, en el cuadro __El jardín de las delicias__, de __Hieronymus Bosch__. En esta tabla aparecen todo tipo de placeres carnales, que Bosch consideraba pecaminosos._

_La lujuria (en latín, __luxuria__) es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual. Según otro autor__la lujuria son los pensamientos posesivos sobre otra persona. Debido a su intrínseca relación con la naturaleza sexual, la lujuria en su máximo grado puede llevar a __compulsiones sexuales__ o __psicológicas__ y/o __transgresiones__, incluyendo la adicción al sexo, el adulterio y la violación._

_El concepto que Dante tenía de la lujuria era el amor hacia otras personas, lo que pondría a Dios en segundo lugar.─ _estaba seguro, el nunca había tenido pensamientos pecaminosos con sus armas

Cerró el libro y suspiro, camino con paz y armonía al estante donde era perteneciente el libro y lo deposito en su lugar, suspiro y camino a la salida con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, claro, de manera simétrica

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Llego a su mansión y se encontró con un escándalo mismísimo del infierno, abrió la puerta y encontró una fiesta en su apogeo, sus amigos se paseaban por la mansión de su padre, se paso atreves de la multitud, siendo empujado y pisado en el camino

A lo dejos diviso a su arma mayor y frunció el ceño, seguro que ella la organizo, camino hasta ella y la tomo del brazo jalándola hasta un lugar mas o menos despejado

─ ¿Qué mierda haces Liz? ¿Por qué hiciste una fiesta sin consultármelo? ─ la miro duramente y ella asolo se limito a sonreír de lado, se tambaleo un poco y lo abrazo por el cuello

─ Kid~ ─ canturreo y le beso la mejilla ─ vamos a bailar ─ en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella olía mucho a alcohol… demasiado quizá

La alejo levemente y la zarandeo

─ No Liz, vamos ─ la jalo de la muñeca, primero se encargaría de dejarla en un lugar seguro, su habitación, y luego de dar por terminada la fiesta de ebrios que tenia en el piso inferior de la mansión de su padre

Caminaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y la abrió con un rápido movimiento

─ Ahora Liz… será mejor que…─

─ ¡JIRAFAS! ─ grito Patty antes de que el chico sintiera un dolor en su espalda ante el golpe que se llevo por el peso improvisado cuando la chica se lanzo a el

─ Pa-Patty… ¿Qué haces en…? ─ Pero fue callado por los labios de la chica de cabellos rubios y cortos se posaron el los de el, abrió como platos los ojos y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, sin darse cuenta le correspondió y cero los ojos, tardo en darse cuenta que ella sabia a alcohol… ¿acaso todos habían bebido?

─ ¡PATTY! ─ Grito su hermana antes de jalarla y apartar los labios de ella con su Meister, se pusieron a discutir, mientras el fragmento de Shinigami las miraba desconcertado

─ ¡BASTA! ─ grito ─ primero hacen una fiesta sin consultármelo, se ponen ebrias y luego una me besa y la otra se pone celosa ─ Liz se sonrojo ─ ya estoy harto ─ se levanto y estaba a punto de salir, puesto que al girar la perilla y no recibir respuesta para que se abriese, la forzó, y aun así no cedió

Patty a su lado rio, sosteniendo de manera coqueta la llave, Kid la miro enojado e iba por ella para quitarle la llave, peor Liz lo detuvo

─ ¿y sabes porque lo hicimos? ─ pregunto de manera sensual

─ Por ti Kid-kun ─ en ese momento el Shinigami se dio cuenta de la situación, Liz a sus espaldas lo abrazaba, y Patty por el frente

─ ¿pero qu…? ─ y los labios de una de ellas lo callo de nuevo

… continué…

Interesante jaja, supongo que muchos lo suponían, en fin… el lemmon es algo en lo que trabajo, tal vez lo suba la próxima semana, o el jueves, kukuku~

En fin, agradezco a esa personitas hermosas que me dejaron un hermoso review: **DeAtH tHe RoSe, abordkg, yuki-chan, Nikolas Sur, Nesha Stela Moon, akari-daishi, Prantz Evans…**

Bueno, el tiempo me come, y les aviso, mañana, lo mas seguro es que actualice una de las tres historias que son fics, y bueno, sin mas…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡LAS AMO!

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de jugar dos horas a _**GITAR HERO**_ con mis amigos de la escuela, y comer una paleta de tres colores una vocecilla me dijo: "actualiza" con una canción de fondo un tanto tenebrosa, ¿Cuál?... no recuerdo el nombre pero iba más o menos a si:

_Dame mas gasolina mami~ dame mas gasolina~… y bla bla bla_

Bueno queridísimas lectoras, me siento tan feliz que esperarán a leer el final de esta historia, les termino de agradecer al final, con un abomba nuclear, digo, una paleta de tres colores muhahahaha

¡Disfruten del lemmon! ¡PERVERTIDAS!

Sra. Inspiración: MIRA QUIEN HABLA ¬¬

Los pecados del Shinigami

Cap. 7: lujuria

Sintió como unas manos delgadas se paseaban por su abdomen ya desnudo, abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose con unos ojos azules deslumbrantes

Patty lo miraba de manera picara mientras acariciaba su abdomen, le sonrió al verlo despertar

─ hola Kid-kun ─ se acerco a él y este sintió una molestia en sus mejillas ─ al fin despiertas… onee-chan se durmió y me quede sola contigo ─ de repente su sonrisa se volvió de una manera un tanto… malévola, y Kid no pudo evitar temblar ─ así que te tengo para mí solita~ ─ sin más se acerco al completo a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado, el azabache logro identificar el sabor del alcohol en su aliento, y más al sentir su lengua en su interior

Intento apartarla de él, pero al parecer sus impulsos son más fuertes que su sentido común, le correspondió el beso después de una larga insistencia por parte de la rubia menor, no negaba que Patty era una belleza, una mujer con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas, incluso por su propia hermana mayor, y el que fuera infantil le daba un aire de inocencia, y eso le gustaba a Kid

Sintió como paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la parte de arriba de él, estaba sin ropa, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir como esta le acariciaba el pezón derecho, la empujo un poco, dando una indirecta de que se detuviera, Patty sonrió contra sus labios y se separo de a poco de él, dejando un pequeño hilo de baba en el proceso, lo miro y le acaricio con más intensidad, haciendo que el peli negro soltara un gemido involuntario de placer

- P-Patty… detente… no hagas esto – le miro de reojo, provocando que ella se acercara a él, y le diera besos en el cuello, de manera que lo provocara

- ¿Por qué Kid-kun…? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – le lamio desde la clavícula hasta la oreja izquierda, haciendo leves círculos en el lugar, provocando mas gemidos de parte de él, sonrió contra su piel, aceptaba que estaba un poco consciente de sus actos, que golpeo a su hermana y la encerró en el baño, que lo que hacía, era porque le gustaba su técnico, desde hace mucho que quería un momento parecido al que tenían en ese instante, desde hace mucho que quería estar con él, y porque no… tener sexo

Lo quería más que a un compañero de batalla, más que un amigo, más que un arma a su técnico, mucho más que a un hermano, se podría tomar como amor, aunque no llegaba a tanto aquel sentir, pero estaba segura que ese cariño era mayor al de dos amigos

El problema era como decírselo, lo había pensado semanas antes, pero no había encontrado el momento indicado, y menos aun cuando le comento de ello a Tsubaki, y esta le dio la probabilidad de que él no lo quisiese de la misma manera, que le diera un _**no**_ por respuesta, le daba miedo ser rechazada

Olvido todo aquello al ver sus ojos, demostraban una gran confusión y a la vez terror, mezclada con un poco de compresión y cariño, su corazón dio un salto al identificar el último sentimiento demostrado a través de ese para ambarino

- Kid-kun… - susurro cerca de sus labios, este dio un respingo al escuchar de esa manera su nombre, suave, como una caricia, cerró los ojos dispuesto a aceptar el beso de la rubia menor, y corresponderlo, la situación ya se había salido de sus manos, escuchaba a lo lejos la música de la fiesta, y frunció el ceño, no le gustaban la fiestas de ese tipo, pero una de ellas le había llevado a esa situación

No negaba que le gustaba Patty, pero el recuerdo de Liz, y los anteriores recuerdos al leer el libro le abordaron los pensamientos, y todo aquello le hacía dudar… ¿Patty? ¿Liz? ¿Cuál?

- ¡PATTY! – escucho la voz madura de una chica al frente de su cama, la chica sobre de él se levanto de improviso y se giro a ver a la dueña de la voz, y el por igual

La miraron un poco incrédulos, Patty por que ella se despertó y la miraba con los ojos brillosos, a causa de que quería llorar, agacho la cabeza por la culpa, le dolía verla de esa manera, y mas, se sentía basura porque ella sabía que su hermana quería a su técnico de una manera muy especial, la diferencia de el sentir de ella, al de su hermana, era que ella estaba segura que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de el

Kid, por su parte, miraba incrédulo a la rubia mayor, no pensó que ella estuviera aun cerca, pensó que estaría en la fiesta igual o más ebria de cómo la encontró cuando llego, la vio caminar con pasos pesados a ellos y se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para empujar a Patty y quitarla de encima de él

Esta no se opuso, se dejo jalar por su hermana gemela, siendo el resultado que el azabache quedara libre de una presión sobre de su cuerpo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y las miro por un momento, la más alta estaba con la mirada gacha y los ojos llorosos, se sostenía las manos con la otra y de vez en vez las apretaba un poco, la menor estaba en casi las mismas condiciones, solo que esta miraba otra lugar, y evitaba el contacto con su hermana

Abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero las voces de ambas lo detuvieron en el acto

- Kid… - soltaron dando un paso hacia enfrente al mismo tiempo, se miraron y luego fruncieron el ceño y lo miraron decididas

- Kid-kun… ¿Quién…? – dejo la pregunta a medias

- ¿te gusta más? – completo la mayor poniendo las manos en jarra, sobre sus caderas, este por su ´parte casi se atraganta la saliva que estaba pasando al escuchar la pregunta al completo, tocio un poco y luego se sonrojo, recordó todo lo vivido con ellas, la vez que les toco los pechos sin ningún pensamiento morboso, solo para comprobar la simetría de ambas, recordó el libro, las recuerdos que este conllevó horas antes, y el ultimo por igual

"_La lujuria es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual"_

El primer párrafo no se le iba de la cabeza, y se sonrojo al recordar lo que seguía de este

"_Debido a su intrínseca relación con la naturaleza sexual, la lujuria en su máximo grado puede llevar a __compulsiones sexuales_…"

El sonrojo en las mejillas del Shinigami no paso desapercibido por el par de gemelas, haciéndolas sonreír

- Kid-kun~… - canturreo la menor acercándose a él de una manera peligrosa

- Kid~… - y su hermana le secundo

Se sentaron a cada lado de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, Liz enredo su pierna derecha en la izquierda de Kid, y Patty le imito, enredando su pierna izquierda en la derecha

El azabache tembló un poco al sentir su contacto, las dos a la vez le dieron un beso en cada mejilla, sonrojándolo más, se separaron de él y lo miraron sonrientes

"_la lujuria es uno de los peores pecados capitales"_

La última frase del libro, la cual ignoro por completo, e hizo a un lado al terminarla, le abordo los pensamientos, resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras miraba las bien formadas piernas de sus armas, levanto un poco más la mirada y vio fijo los dos pechos que se lograban ver, uno de Patty, y otro de Liz, los otros dos, estaban a su costado, o en su espalda, no le importo aquello, solo que los tenia para el

Sacudió levente la cabeza al tener ese pensamiento, ¿de cuándo acá Death the Kid tenía esos pensamientos de sus armas?

"_Desde que leí ese tonto libro"_

Sintió un tirón de su lado izquierdo, una mano en su nuca, y la otra en su mejilla derecha, impulsándolo a ver a su izquierda, no le dio tiempo para diferir que pasaba, solo sintió los labios de la rubia mayor estamparse con los suyos

El beso era insistente, e inconscientemente le correspondió, paseo su lengua en la boca de Liz, la degusto y disfruto de aquello, después de ello, jugaron un rato, una pelea de lenguas

A los pocos segundos sintió otro jalón, esta vez al lado contrario, sintiendo una sensación similar a la que sintió con Liz, un choque de labios, estos un poco más suaves, y con más sabor a alcohol

Al poco rato volvió a sentir otro jalón, esta vez hacia atrás, desde sus hombros, sintió la comodidad de la cama chocar contra su espalda, abrió los ojos encontrándose a las dos gemelas encima de él, mirándose con enojo y discutiendo

- a un lado Patty –gritaba Liz

- No onee-chan… quitate tu –

- Patty…-

-Onee-chan… -

- PATTY… -

-ONEE-CHAN… -

- ¡PATTY! –

¡ONEE-CHAN! –

- ¡BASTA! – Kid se incorporo un poco, empujándolas a ambas, las miro enojado y suspiro – ok, entiendo que a las dos les gusto _– no era estúpido, era claro como el agua_, ambas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada – y que también están ebrias – las dos sonrieron, claro que _**no**_ estaban ebrias - ¿prometen que si pasa algo, no lo recordaran? – Las miro a cada una, lo miraron con estrellas destellando por los ojos, y asintieron felices - ¿enserio quieren esto? Digo, soy su técnico, compañero, amigo, hay muchos abajo, en la fiesta no autorizada – miro con reproche a Liz a lo que esta sonrió con nerviosismo – como para que yo sea al que quieren las dos… la misma noche –

- Kid… - hablo la mayor – sonara descabellado, y tal vez ya no me veas cómo me vez ahora, o me veías ayer… pero si tu quieres… podríamos… hacer… tu sabes – de a poco la rubia se encogía en su lugar a causa de la vergüenza, no soportaba decir esa palabras, pero era su única oportunidad con el… no le importaba compartirla

- yo… ¿se?... ¿qué se yo? – tal vez si era lento…

- onee-chan se refiere a… que… - Patty se quedo callada por un largo tiempo, agacho la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada, después de unos segundos, la levanto sonriente - ¡UN TRIO! – grito alzando la mano derecha y mirando el techo, Kid se estremeció al pensar en ello… ¿un… trió? – Siempre lo hemos sido, en peleas, en equipos, en clase… en todo – la rubia menor iba contando con los dedos cada cosa que decía, al final alzo las manos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, sus otros dos acompañantes la miraron pensativos

- un… ¿trió? – susurro el azabache pensativo, a lo que Patty asintió, y Liz se sonrojo

Después de unos minutos, los cuales parecieron eternidad para las gemelas, Kid alzo la mirada y las miro un rato más

-si ustedes lo quiere así… lo que mis armas simétricas decidan – les sonrió cálidamente y estas le devolvieron el gesto, asintieron y se miraron

- onee-chan es mayor – le sonrió y se levanto de la cama, sentándose en una silla no muy lejos del lugar, Liz asintió y se sonrojo un poco, miro a su técnico y le sonrió con nerviosismo

Kid sin saber que hacer se acerco a ella de manera lenta, rosando sus labios con los de ella, uniéndose en un beso profundo y lleno de lujuria, la abrazo por la cintura, apegando mas sus pechos a su torso, sintiéndose de pronto el hombre más afortunado del mundo

Liz por su parte lo abrazo por el cuello, apegándolo más a ella, uniendo mas y mas sus cuerpos, si es que era posible aquello

Patty los observo desde su lugar, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantándose las ganas de interponerse entre ellos y darle a Kid un beso, apartando a su hermana, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía pensar aquello, verse tan egoísta, habían hecho el trato, como hermanas gemelas merecían hacer eso juntas, con el hombre que les roba el sueño cada noche… hacer… un trió

La pareja en la cama se intensificaba más y más a cada momento

Y lo último que vio el Shinigami antes de rendirse a la lujuria al completo, fue a una Patty acercándose de manera sensual a ellos, y a una Liz con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo… y un inmenso placer en el aire, y en el… en su entrepierna

* * *

><p>Se despertó cansado, tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre de su rostro y el derecho a un costado de Él, de un momento a otro sintió como alguien a su derecha se removía inquieta, giro la vista instintivamente y se encontró con una Liz desnuda junto a Él, la cual lo abrazaba de manera posesiva<p>

Al poco rato sintió lo mismo al lado contrario, encontrándose con una Patty, igualmente desnuda, abrazado su pierna con las propias

Sonrió al recordar lo vivido, los placeres, los gritos, los susurros, los te quiero de parte de ellas, y el repetir constante de su nombre, llego a pensar que lo decían de una manera asimétrica, pero lo descarto a l darse cuenta que este se repitió de una manera y en un digito, simétricamente simétrico

Escucho la suave voz de Liz susurrar su nombre, y apretarlo más a ella, y posteriormente escucho a Patty

Se sobo las sienes y luego suspiro

- lo rompí – dijo en un murmullo al recordar el libro, y lo vivido la noche anterior – me pregunto si cuenta por dos – las miro y luego sonrió, soltando un "Nah" y volviendo a dormirse, como el hombre más feliz del mundo, al tener a las dos gemelas Thompson a su dispersión, y a sus costados…

Y ¿Por qué no? Para otra noche de pasión desenfrenada

¡FIN!

Ahhhh *bostezo* hoy, no sé que día sea, pero acabo de terminar el capi, no me convenzo del final, no, no, no… U.U

Bueno, me queme la cabeza para hacer un trió el cual no se viera muy "sucio" con decir que mire una porno… jajaja…. Las pille~

No, solo que no se me ocurrió una buena, me quede a la mitad, cuando dije que lo subiría, y deseaba subirlo, lo juro, pero no hubo nada en mi cabecita, y la Sra. Inspiración no coopero ¬¬

En fin, agradezco a esas hermosas personas que me comentaron en el capi anterior: **Dayamin Phantomhive, Prantz Evans, akari-daishi, Nesha Stela Moon, yuki-chan, Liz.I'm, Nikolas Sur, The Emptiness, the-lady-of-darkness-97….**

Y a las personas que ahora mismo lo leen, y las que agregaron a favoritos, los que siguieron la historia en las sombras, en fin… ¡A TODOS!

Arigatou! , soy una persona tan feliz, también quiero agradecer a mi mama por haberme gritado día tras día "¡DEJA YA MALDITA COMPUTADORA Y HAS TU QUIASER!", a mi gata, por estar ahí para lamerme el cachete y maullarme con intensidad, y mis maestros por dejarme mucha tarea sabiendo que escribía esto (?)… *las lagrimas se desbordan de mis ojos* gracias… gracias a todos

Nah… jajaja, quería hacer reír a más de uno, espero haberlo hecho jajaja

Sin más queridas lectoras, me voy a subir más y más historias, ¿Por qué?...

¡PORQUE YA TENGO LAP! Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, y bueno, creo que esto se ah alargado demasiado n.n0

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
